Media content today is available in a variety of formats for use on a variety of media devices. Media content exists in physical formats, such as, for example, Compact Disks (CDs) and Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs) which may be inserted into a suitable media device for playing. Media content may also be stored in digital format, such as, for example, on the hard drive of a personal computer. Media content may also be stored in a digital format in memory or data storage of a hand-holdable/portable device such as a personal media device which is capable of playing audio media, video media, or some combination. Media content may also be digitally streamed, such as from a media service to a media device such as a radio receiver or a television decoder box (Internet Protocol Television, for example). Some examples of streaming media delivery include delivery of streaming media from a media service via the internet, a wireless terrestrial link, or a satellite link.
Because of the variety of media devices and media formats, a person may own or have rights to media in a variety of different formats and/or on a variety of different media devices. Besides the confusion and the physical and technical barriers caused by this situation. This dispersal of media content upon a variety of media devices and in a variety of formats can result in a situation where a user is unaware of the media content that he owns, the location of the media content he owns, or the rights that he has for a particular piece of media content. For example, this lack of awareness can cause a user to needlessly purchase the same media content multiple times, because he is unaware that he already owns or has rights to it, or because does not know where it is located. Such a negative experience can undesirably present an intellectual barrier which impedes a user's continuing purchase of media content.
Thus, a technology for improving a user's awareness of media content, which addresses some of the above disadvantages, would be advantageous.